Cyber Cataclysm
Cyber Cataclysm is the third fighting game by the same creator behind Brutal Fists and Epic Blades. It is also the first fighter to not be a sequel, unlike the former and the latter. Story In the year of 2105, space travel has become the latest thing and humanity is able to come in contact with extraterrestrial beings in various ways. An alien object called the Neo Momentum has crash-landed to Antarctica and was discovered by Earth researchers who visited there. Meanwhile, there's a United Worlds, which is much like the United Nations but it involves ambassadors of different planets. One of the ambassadors is a scientist named Xordok from the planet Thesius. Unknown to other ambassadors, Xordok is using the status as an excuse to run a secret corporation as part of his quest for intergalactic conquest and to achieve his goal, he wishes to use the recently-discovered Neo Momentum to obtain power in the process, meaning that there is a big conspiracy to be uncovered. Gameplay Unlike Brutal Fists and Epic Blades, Cyber Cataclysm is 2.5D instead of being somewhere between 2.5D and 3D where you fight in 2D plane with special moves but you can still side-step around the stage at any given time. The gameplay for Cyber Cataclysm is reminiscent to Injustice: Gods Among Us where there are stage transitions, though not all of them have transitions. There are two systems during gameplay One is the Cyberdrives, which are like Injustice's Character Traits and Blazblue's Drives. Then you have the Cataclysmic Moves, which are like super combo or hyper combo moves from every fighting game out there. The fatalities in Cyber Cataclysm are called Extermination and everyone has two of each. After enough rounds were won, you have the option to finish off your opponent and when you execute an Extermination move, the stage shifts to a big abstract cyberspace dome before the killing begins and you can watch fatality in all its cinematic glory. Oh and to be specific unlike with Brutal Fists and Epic Blades, I will state that if you don't perform an Extermination on the opponent, you'll get a victory cutscene instead whereas in Exterminations, no victory cutscenes are there afterwards. Playable Characters Default *Andrew Tallack *Astinome *Barnaby Lamont *Cockatrice *Detective Thundarr *El Peligro *Inazuma *Jaeghoma *Jezzi *Kariudo *Keon Maximilius *Mask-E-Raid *Psiomega *S.A.R.A. *Yeo Hyueng-Sang Exclusive Guest Characters *Colonel Radec (from Killzone, PS4) *Fulgore (from Killer Instinct, Xbox One) *Gordon Freeman (from Half-Life, PC) *Samus Aran (from Metroid, Wii U) Hidden Characters *Khirzo *Ladarius Slicer *Venumian *Xordok *Yetmah Downloadable Characters *Armageddon *Chakal *Chiyo Mayumi *Deadbullet *Hertsabil *Jamal Jaxon *Kamien *Kold Blud *Rex Ecutioner *Ricardo El Sucio Guest DLC *Aiden Pearce (from Watch_Dogs) *Albert Wesker (from Resident Evil) *Deathstroke (from DC Comics) *Grackalor (from Brutal Fists) *Kano (from Mortal Kombat) *Motoko Kusanagi (from Ghost In The Shell) *Sarah Kerrigan (from Starcraft) *Springtrap (from Five Nights at Freddy's) *Starkiller (from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) *Wolverine (from Marvel Comics) Stages see Stages in Cyber Cataclysm Music To fit with the theme of Cyber Cataclysm, most of the licensed music used consists of dubstep tracks, while the intro and ending themes are not. Trivia *Cyber Cataclysm is a much darker entry than both Brutal Fists and even Epic Blades, due to it's gritty atmosphere, endings thatare either bittersweet or downer, and the fact that the final boss is the most depraved and most sinister villain imaginable. *Cyber Cataclysm's story mode doesn't consist of cinematic cutscenes like Brutal Fists and Epic Blades have. Instead, it consists of prologues and epilogues with pictures that illustrate the character's story as well as text that goes into detail about everything. There are also interlude cutscenes in story mode where, although there aren't any specific rivalries in CC, characters do interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight. **While you can still perform Exterminations on characters in story mode interludes, the exterminations won't really have an effect afterwards during the cutscenes. Characters you face in interludes will either still be alive or be killed dependong on what goes on in the cutscene instead. External Links *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/gallery/53010654/Cyber-Cataclysm Category:Games Category:Cyber Cataclysm